The New Generation
by Dev.05
Summary: Riverdale stopped when Season 2 ended, Bughead went on to have kids, veggie flourished, will The New Generation of Riverdale go in there Parents path or will they learn from Riverdale's mistakes. An interesting look into the future of Riverdale with a funny twist. Come on read it, give it a go.
1. Chapter 1

Two friends are laughing as they enjoy a milkshakes ones chocolate the other strawberry. The strawberry milkshake is a tanned girl her black hair goes mid way on her back. The other a jock looking boy, his hair blond and curly. In the corner of there booth is a girl, here hair on her shoulders black and wavy, shes cuddled up in the corner next to the window, her nose in her book.

The doors to pops chime

"Hey look." said Layla

"Whos that?" Jacob asked.

"I dont know must be new in riverdale." said Layla

Juliet felt a tapping on her arm. She lay her book on the table and raised her eyebrow.

"Look." said Jacob.

She turned around. At the counter was a tall boy. His hair could only be described as leonardo dicaprio from the 90's, but black. He was wearing dark jeans and a black t shirt. He was talking to a waitress, the waitress 40 year old called someone over, they came and smiled, looking the boy up and down. They seemed to recognize him. The others where talking but she couldnt help stare at him, she somehow recognized him.

He smiled at the waiters and turned around, gripping his Steven King book. No one else seemed to be looking at him anymore. The other teenagers over the innitail shock of someone new. He looked down the aisle looking for an empty booth. He spotted her staring at him, and smiled. She quickly spun her head around, closing her eyes to get over her embarresment. She was a known introvert and stayed away from awkward social interaction, her friends where quite outgoing and everyone was always shocked for juliet to have such a extroverted friend like Layla.

She opened her eyes and saw jasper wave at the new boy. Using the universal hand signal for come over, she saw him come to the table out the corner of her eye. Layla smiled at her, she mouthed "He's cute!" juliet rolled her eyes but couldnt deny, he _was_ handsome.

"Hey," said jacob once the new boy reached the table, "You new here?"

"Yeh, just moved down from greendale." said the new boy, his voice was deep.

"nice." said jacob. "What school you going to?"

"Riverdale High" he replied.

"cool, we all go there." jacob told him, juliet looked up slightly.

"I'm Layla." Layla said shaking his hand, juliet noticed his eyes kept tracing back to her. "Nice to meet you. Isn't it J?"

"yeh, welcome to Riverdale, the town with PEP." Juliet said meeting his eyes.

"So i've heard." he said smiling.

"Like to sit with us? We're always up to tell you how to survive riverdale high." said Layla

"you know i would? But I should probably get back to my dad, wouldnt want him to burn the house down tryna cook."

" okay well maybe another time."

"Sure," he said, he looked juliet, "nice meeting you." she looked down and he walked away leaving pops.

"He seemed nice." said jasper, "seemed pretty interesrted in you j."

"yeh, maybe he had a thing for you." Layla wiggled her brows.

"what dark edgy wierdos? Probably interested because we had the same book." juliet said rolling her eyes.

"suuuuuuure." Layla said,

the next day:

They all met at school, in juliets english advanced class the new boy from pops came in, turns out his name was Noah. After that they had two over classes together. At lunch Juliet and Layla where sitting at there usual table Layla was wearing black jeans and a purple top. Her hair perfectly straight. Juliet was wearing a black skirt and cropped black turtle neck. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, two strands out in the front. They where talking about how much juliet eats,

"I just dont understand how skinny you stay!" Layla said throwing her hands up.

"the gift of a fast metabolism." she said biting her fry.

They looked up as Jacob and Noah sat down infront of them laughing.

Jacob and Layla looked at there trays, and laughed, Noah and Juliet had the same heaping amount of food. Noah raised his eyebrow at her.

"Ha! J, you eat as much as a teen boy." said Layla, Juliet smiles and grabs her burger.

"Is J short for something?" he asked dipping 5 chips in ketchup.

"yes." she replied.

"she doesnt like it. Isnt that right Forsy-" started Jacob.

"ITS short for Juliet." juliet interupted.

"really?" said Noah.

"Trust me, the real thing is muuuch worse."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this fanfiction.

its the first Fanfiction i have ever published and the positive feed back is amazing!

my vision for it has almost changed as i get inspiration from your reviews...

i wanted to explain my vision as i had one review asking, Juliet is betty and Jugheads kid, she has a twin named rosaline who is the complete opposite of her (i did this for the running riverdale twin thing) Layla is Veronica and Reggies kid, i haven`t seen the last 7 episodes of season 3 Riverdale yet so NO idea whats up with Veggie but i alwasy kinda shipped them, i was never sure of Jacob he was a kinda third party, but someone mentoined cheryl and this would make him Juliets second cousin? explaining the closeness they have. Noah... his origin is a suprise! ill let you guys try work it out

Hint: His dads a serpent!

i just noticed how similar noah and Juliet are, i dont like this concept anymore so i might scratch that. but the things that have happened are the same.

(someone mentoined them being long lost siblings? i liked it but i want her to have some kinda love interest and i haven`t ruled him out(; but give me your ideas.) 

whether archie is in this fanfic... we`ll have to wait and see! 

please follow and review xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I didnt like how i made Noah an emo E-boy thingy XD tooo similar to Juliet!  
so i am changing him to like a soft boy meets boy with perfect american upbringing still a troubled youth on the inside. and eats as much as Jughead when hes anxious!  
(short one, imma spend tomorrow writing so you get a long ass chapter!)  
_

AFTER SCHOOL the group met at pops plus Noah.  
At school they found out his dad was from Riverdale. apparently his names was fogarty, he was explaining he had been in Greendale till his parents divorce.  
"oh sorry." Layla said sipping her strawberry milkshakes straw.  
"it okay. I never remember them being happy anyway, the only reason they stayed together was probably me." He replied biting a fry.  
"Well Juliet would know nothing about that, her parents are happily ever after in love." teased Jacob throwing his fry at her. she rolled her eyes and cupped her lemonade. Layla started laughing, people started looking at them because she was making such a racket,  
"ssshhhh!" Hushed Juliet who was holding back a giggle, "well get kicked out." She said hitting her with her purse, while letting out a breezy laugh.  
"So, how do you all know each other?" Noah asked.  
The trio looked at each other and smiled.  
"Well he`s my cousin." Said Juliet smiling.  
"Second cousin," Said Jacob grinning. "my mum was Elizabeths cousin."  
"And Elizabeths my mums best friend."  
"B&V" They all said in chorus.

Later that night when they where done with there milkshakes and fries they started leaving Pop`s.  
"Oh no! Julie how are you getting home?" Said Layla suddenly worried.  
"I`ll carpool with you two." she replied suddenly confused.  
"But me and Jacob where gonna see a movie, so we won`t be going home." Layla bit her lip as if she was dropping a bomb.  
"okay... i could try call a cab..." She said knitting her brows together.  
"or your dad." said Jacob. She made a face.  
"I can stay with you while you wait." said Noah scrutinising her expressoin.  
She huffed. "Fine."  
Jacob and Layla got in her car and went off. Juliet had called her dad. Noah and Juliet where left outside Pop`s in the dark cold. She hadn`t brought a jacket. Her teeth where chattering and he rubberd her arms.  
"want my jacket?" He said tacking his off.  
"n-n-n-no, then y-y-you will be c-cold." She protested.  
"I dont really get cold." He said pushing it into her hands.  
"w-well thanks-s-s" She said pulling on the black bomber jacket. it was overside on her but super cosy.  
"Whats up with them." He asked. she could guess who the THEM was.  
" They have always had this, flirty, more then friends thing. but there never official." she said frowning. "apart maybe middle school, we where 11 and they became boyfriend and girlfriend, or the middle school version. They did everything together, the swing set, bike rides, i was so left out. One day i saw her peck his cheek. I guess thats when I felt betrayed, i didn`t go to school and made my self sick so my parents wouldnt force me."  
"what happend?" He said quietly.  
"Eventually they came to see me, i explained how i felt left out and lonely. A day later they broke up, she said it was because she liked a different boy... but im not stupid."  
"oh she`s a... good friend." he said raising his eyebrows. "I wouldnt be able to do that for a friend. Jake`s just too great. If i got him, I`d never let go." he teased.  
she let out a breezy laugh "anyway, we haven`t talked about it and i don`t think we ever will."

at that moment her dad's car pulled up.  
"Forsyth. Get. In. The. Car." Called Jughead.  
"UH!" She growled.  
She went to the side door getting in, leaning out the window she asked, "Wait how are you getting home?"  
"A friends picking me up."  
she sarcastically gasped, "You have friends?"  
"A family friend." he said grinning.  
Jughead started pulling out. she waved.

"Who was that?" he demanded after 5 minutes of silence.  
"A friend."  
"i thought you where hanging out with Jake and Layla."  
"I was."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, he`s a new kid. He went to pop`s with us."  
"hmm." he said squinting.  
"Hey, maybe you knew his dad. His name was Fogarty he apparently used to live in Riverdale." she said.  
"Oh, wow." he said as his face lit up with recognition. "he was a serpent, a real nice boy."

Jughead Jones never talked much about his serpent days, maybe didn`t want Juliet and rose mixing up with gang life.

Not that _rose_ ever would.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey for anyone reading this i update 2-3 times a week, i dont have set days because i have no idea how long it`ll take to write (:

After the movie Jacob and Layla where standing outside the theater *_cinema_

"you like the movie?" asked Layla.

"i mean it was something different." Said Jacob who was grinning.

"Thats because your used to the sadistic movies Julie picks out."

_"There not sadistic, there edgy." _He said mimicing Juliet.

"I dont know why she watches them, most the time the jump scares makes her scream!"

"Aha remeber that time we got chucked out because of the racket she made when watching **IT**." Said Jacob.

"I KNOW! and she read the bloody book before hand." they both fell quiet when they realised they where talking about the one person who would be sad they where on a 'date'

"do you think she'll be mad?" whispered Layla.

"no, that was middle school." he said gently.

"but she was so left out, and its not like she has tons of other friends!"

"Well now theres Noah."

"yeh but... look at the way he acts around her." she retorted.

"so?" he asked.

"She doesn't even notice that he's probably interested in her." she says loudly. "shes never had a boyfriend even though boys are clearly interested, shes never even had a crush on someone in real life."

"and? she'll still have a friend. He'll still hang out with her when shes lonely, heck maybe she'll even get a boyfriend."

"what if he's not her type hm?! what if he is so persistent for a date and... annd..an-"

"You are so being a parent right now. You are so upsest with what could go wrong you arent injoying our date, shes a big girl she can handle herself."

"so this is a date?" she asked with a grin.

"Duh!" he said putting his arm around her shoulder as they walked back to the car...

***BEEP* *BEEP* BEEP***

Juliet swung around and hit her alarm clock. she sat up and slid on some fluffy socks. As she walked to the kitchen she noticed a note on the table.

Juliet,

We have left for the cruise, we'll be gone for 9 days. We put some money in your bank account for food, call us if you need more. V said you can stay there if you need to, if anythings wrong call us or Polly. Be safe, don't burn the house down.

\- Betts and Jug XOXO

It made sense, they had been talking about this cruise for the past month, this also meant rose would be sleeping at different peoples house`s, leaving me alone.

It made sense, they had been talking about this cruise for the past month, this also meant rose would be sleeping at different peoples house`s, leaving me alone.

This was fine, as much as i loved my sister she would want friends around the house and thats not my thing. probably why she decided to leave, so i wouldnt have to deal with strangers.

My phone dings as im pouring coffee, i pic it up to see a text from Noah, i smile. We had been talking all night.

**You ok? x - Noah**

**Yes, parents gone for the week so might get take out x - Juliet **

I really felt like chinese food.

**Can I come around then? i really need to get my Math done. - Noah**

**Sure x - Juliet**

I sent him my address and didn`t bother getting changed as he probably wouldn`t come around too fast, i mean it was 7:30am

So i sat at the kitchen table and read The Hunger Games for the 30,000th time. I was in plaid Boxers (yes mans underwear because its super comfy.) and one of my dads old t shirts, My hair was a mess.

There was a rap at the front door so i put my book down and opened it. Noah let out a big smile,

one hand holding a bag, his hair was also a mess.

"Hey." i said smiling. "A bit early isn`t it?"

"its 8:45, I assumed that was okay. if its not i can come back?" he said worried.

"No, no! I didn`t realise how long i had been reading," she stepped out the way for him to walk in."

(just realised i slipped into first person, im not gonna bother changing it so ignore lmao.)

He stepped inside and after absorbing the house looked her up and down and grinned.

she looked down and blushed, "My pyjamas." she said diffensively.

"right." he said, smiling even more at her reaction.

"get yourself comfy, feel free to look around. I`m gonna change."

He watched as she bounded up the stairs to her room, he decided to dump his bag in the living room and have a look around, it was so clean and big.

He knocked on the door of a bedroom, after no reply making him think Juliet had left it he opened the door, it was definitley a bedroom. It seemed to pink to be Juliets though, even then who else could it be. it was definitley not her parents. so he just assumed she was in the bathroom and went to look in the last room upstairs.

As he peeked around the door he froze, Juliet was standing in her bedroom, she was wearing jogging bottoms and a purple lacy bra, she was in the middle of pulling a t-shirt over her head. he quickly backed away and closed the door carefully. he quickly walked back downstairs to the living room.

3minutes later Juliet walked in with her own study books. (no idea what you use in america lmao im a british bich) she plopped down on the couch and sat cross legged,

"Ok, what are you stuck on?" she asked, in truth he was pretty good at math, he just wanted an excuse to hang out. He thought she was more likley to say yes if he needed help.

"Well...Everything jules." He said opening his book. He had tried to do his homework all night but couldnt concentrate. Her eyebrows twitched as they did when she was confused, she had picked up at the new nickname.

"You aright?" he asked.

2 hourse later they decided to take a break from maths, they wanted to get some milkshakes and fries.

"I`ll go grab my bag." she said running upstairs.

5 minutes later Noah was starting to get worried, at that moment she came hopping down the stairs in jeans.

"Outfit change?"

"I dont want to look scruffy!" she said defensivley, he grinned and put his hands up in surrender.

_  
Hey for everyone reading this PLEASE review it keeps me motivated and gives me ideas! it will only take a moment (:

"Yeh, umm lets start with the Foundation for the math homework and work from there." she said flustered, was it the nickname or the giver?

(HEY! I was busy packing for my move to new house and even tho this was written I never uploaded it (:


	5. Chapter 5

Anyone like stephanie meyer- the host? tell me in the reviews might upload a fanfic about it xx

I don't own any of the characters (except the teens) feel free to use them !

Noah and Juliet where sitting in pops sharing a large portion of cheesy fries (*chips)

she had gotten him to try one of pops Lemonades, one of juliets classic favourites.

They where laughing because the fries s they had picked up where connected by a big bit of melted cheese, they also didn`t know Layla and Jake had just walked in. They had gone to Pops to hang out with Juliet but Layla hadn`t gotten hold of her because her phone was off. now she saw why.

"Nice car by the way." he said grinning.

"Technically its me and rosalines to learn on, but im the better driver." she said winking.

"Rosaline is?" He asked confused.

"My twin." she replied,

He gasped sarcastically, "There are two of you?"

"Hahaha. Had i not mentioned rose?"

"No." he said taking a sip of the chilled lemonade, "Hmmm." he teasingly pretended to make yummy noises. she playfully punched him in the arm.

Layla came over now, fustrated by being blown off.

" Juliet, I`ve been trying to call you all morning." she said rushed.

"Oh sorry, I think its off." Juliet said smiling, she turned it on and slid it into her back pocket.

"Oh, what have you been up to allll morning then."

she caually pointed to Noah "Noah came round-"

"Oh?"

"_and_ we did some homework."

"I thought you where getting straight A`s?" Layla said sniffing his lie.

"Not in math." he said staying cool.

"Oh right, Julie i need to talk to you," Juleit rasied her eyebrows, "In private."

They walked out to the front of Pops, Juliet was wearing low cut dark jeans and a small pink top her mum gave her. she shivered, it was starting to get dark.

"A date?" Layla said, "seriously you blew me off for a boy."

You did it first," juleit said, "you made me call my _DAD_ and deal with questioning about the new kid, just because you wanted to see a movie, some warning would be nice."

"I wasn`t gonna go till Noah showed up, I didn`t want to leave you alone, also you wouldn`t have liked the movie.."

"Last time we saw a movie it was _Love Actually_

, yeah its not my scene but your my best friend! I dont care about you and Jake, if you like him go get it. but it was middle school, i couldn`t talk to over people let alone make friends." Layla smiled and Juliet gave her a hug, just then her phone buzzed in her bag pocket, she pulled it out and saw a mesage from toby, a Serpent around her age,

**Hey Princess, we need you down at the worm. - Toby**

**On my way, hold up the fort till i get there. - Juliet**

**"**IS everything okay?" asked Layla.

"Yeah Just gotta get don to the Worm. Dad put me in charge being serpent .. royalty i guess."

"Okay be safe!" called Layla as Juliet Hopeed in her car.

she didn`t have her jacket on her, thank god Jughead left his at the bar.

Noah sat looking confused as Juliet drove off, Layla walked back to pops, her face knit with worry.

Noah stood up and met her at the door,

"where`d Jules heading?" Jacob had stood up at this point,

"_Toby _texted her," Jakes face knit up in the same worried way, "so she just has to pop down umm there because her dads outta town." he wasn`t getting a good idea of Toby.

Once at the Worm Juliet hopped out the car and jogged round to back entrance, hopping in the office she grabbed her dads serpent jacket, (authors note: i know its law to keep your "skin" on you all times but just let it slide for purpose of fanfic XD)

She slide I on ruffled up her hair and walked out the front.

A bounch of the younger serpents where huddled around all looking worried, in the coner where 5 southsiders who where 15 and wanted to become serpents but Juliet had personally made sure they couldn`t until they where 16. they looked at her in awe, she was a bit of a serpent celeb. People think shes gonna become the first female serpent 'king'. Although she hasn`t done the dance, her dad forbids it until shes _atleast _17 although hes probably rethinking it now.

She finally notices the chair in the middle of the room, in it is a very messed up teen, she recognized him as a goulie.

"what is this?!" ghoulies and the serpents where on a truce.

"found him sniffing round serpent territory, ruffed him up and bang him back here." a serpent called jared, who had asked her out numerious times, tried to act nonchalant.

"_ruffed him up?_" she may have gotten fame and affority from being the serpent "princess" but she was firm and scary when she needed to be.

"He thought he was _spying_," lili, a female serpent only a year older then me, looked disgusted at the boys behaviour. "_apperently_ word on the street is ghoulies are looking to expand."

"they want more territory?" she asked her heybrows raising.

"And now Jones is getting close to retiament..."

"they see a weak spot." i finished processing this news.

"we just grabbed him because he was tagging old meyers house." said an honest serpent named cory.

Jared pushed his shoulder, "dude."

"listen up, i may not have done the dance or what ever the bing, but i am serpent by blood and as far as you lot should be concerned, Whilst the kings gone." i paused. "you my bitches." i smiled showing i was teasing and took a step back to check my phone.

There where several texts from Noah, whiched made me smile. He was worried.

Again! Flipping third person! sometimes its hard to write third but i want to incoperate different scenes rather then just first person. Which one do you guys prefer? Tell me in the reviews i need to know! Xoxo - Dev


	6. Chapter 6: An Explanation

Hey I would like to thank my reviewers Guest: I cant reply but yhour did get there parents right. Josyginny26: THANK YOU! Jklcheerlife06: I dont have set days for posting but I will try keep the chapters coming and your in my head (; I plan to have him more involved.

Any way on with the chapter

A north side boy being worried for serpent royalty is hilarious, no one would dare touch me, not that they could if they tried.

I told them to let the ghoulie go, but as a "message" not to trespass.

He was just happy to go home. He was young, about 15.

I pull up outside pops, I really need a burger at the stress of today, I throw my "skin" in the back-seat. My hairs down and wavy but I can't be bothered to fix it, no one will notice my flustered appearance.

I go up to the contour and ask pops niece for my regular. She smiles, her boyfriends a serpent and she knows I only get my modified burger after serpent business. Like a ritual.

I look down the aisle and notice Noah's still here. He looks tired and worried. I'm about to turn around hoping he wont see me but his eyes find mine, I'm locked in place by his light sapphire blue eyes and find my feet moving to his booth.

"Hey" I croak. I realise I might cry, the ghoulie might tell his gang that were weak and then Dad will never let me be more involved if there's a gang war.

He gestures for me to sit down opposite him.

"Who's tony?" he asks his face in a half hearted smile, trying to hide his worries.

"my pimp." I say looking up and grinning. He smiles but raises his eyebrows not letting it go. I play with my fingers on the table.

"I can't tell you." I say gently, I look up to see lines form from worry on his forehead. "not yet." I correct.

"Why" he says, a hint of desperation in his tone. Maybe he thinks I really am an escort, or a stripper.

"Its not my place to tell." I sigh, "if I knew you longer, or better, I could tell you. But its a rule I cant break." he nods in understanding.

"I get it, we haven't know each other for long." he rubs his face, "But it feels like I know everything about you whilst knowing nothing."

I feel my forehead push together as I realise what he means, "I get it, your like a mystery I already know the answers to." I say smirking at my metaphor.

"I love that about you," he says seriously, I look up innocently, "the way you… manage to make everything into a metaphor that can be so random." he looks out the window as if he is remembering a fond memory.

"i better be off, schools gonna be hell." he says making a face, I smile and watch him leave pops.

_  
this was just a filler and a proper ending to the last chapter xxx

Also tried a proper first person chapter, REVIEW and tell me if you like it!


	7. Chapter 7: School Greeting

Hey, I haven't gotten many views in the past two chapters, are you guys still here? Xx

I groan internally as I pull up to school in my car, I see rose standing by the bikes, two jocks are chatting to her. I slowly walk towards her, my feet dragging from exhaustion and stress.

Suddenly my shoulder collides with someone else and trip, they grab my forearm to steady me an I look up to see Noah, his headphones are embedded in his ears, he's wearing a swede denim jacket light denim jeans and a Beatles shirt. He pulls an earbud out of his left ear.

"Sorry Juliet didn't see you there." he says as his hand slides down my arm.

"S'okay," I say smiling, "How'd you get here?" I ask changing the conversation.

"bus." he says faking a grimace.

I mock shock, "with the lower class?"

"it was simply dreadful," he says holding a hand to his heart and holding his head slightly back, I giggle at his silliness.

"see you later." he says spinning around and giving a little wave.

I notice rose is coming over, she looks back and watches him enter the school.

"HE'S cute," she said scrutinising my expression,

"Hmm," I say with a tiny shrug. Of course he is cute but she's clearly digging

"How do you know him?" she asks not happy with my reply.

"Hes new, me and the `gang` where showing him Riverdales pep." shell know by gang I dont mean serpents, I mean jacob and layla.

"well he is cute, might try snatch him up before the other girls notice," she said with a wink, I throw my arm around her shoulders as we walk to the schools entrance.

"didnt think he was your type," I say with a grin,

"soft boys with lucious leo hair?" she says sarcastically, "sign me up!" she finishes licking her lips, I laugh loudly as we join the rest of our peers.

there are just gonna be a buncha fillers tilli have time to make a long ass chapter. Sorryyyyy, gimme ideas so I can do a long one aswell. What do you guys want to see?

XOXO - Dev


End file.
